Drabblelicious shonenai
by shark fins
Summary: as the title states, drabbles. Pairings that will appear are SasuNaru, LeeGaara, KakaIru, etc... much of anything actually XD rating is for the more ahem chapters
1. silnece tastes like ramen

**01.**

**Title: **Silence tastes like ramen  
**Rating:** PG-13 (shonen-ai people, gotta protect the kids XD)  
**Word Count: **514  
**Pairing/Character/s: **SasuNaru, Sakura, Iruka (more or less)  
**Warnings: **nope, none  
**Summary:** Naruto speaks too much, Sakura drools too much, Sasuke cracks  
**A/N:** Can't sleep, can't make coffee 'cause I'll wake my grandparents (I'm only a 15 year-old insomniac mind you -.-), so I'll torture your braincells XD

* * *

_first person view_

"Teme!"

That's all he ever says, strike that, yells, 'Teme, you're stealing Sakura-chan from me!', 'Teme, you're too stuck up', the same thing every second of every minute of every hour of every day. Really, is it that hard to shut up and act like a human being?

The lady from the pharmacy a few streets away has started saving me some aspirin because they were always out of it when I came home from training. Is it that hard for the dobe to act his age and stop giving me headaches?

Of all possible teammates, I got the most annoying. Naruto, well, you get the point, but Sakura has gotten worse, never thought it'd be possible. She's stopped stalking me mental happy dance, but she's been giving me and the dobe weird looks when we train or fight, I know the idiot doesn't notice, but I'm not that blind.

Once I accidentally ripped Naruto's horrible orange jacket, and what did the dobe do, he ripped my shirt as well. That wasn't what made me double check the locks later that evening. We were on the ground wrestling and I was looking around for some dust to through at the idiot's eyes when I noticed Sakura. The fact that she was looking at us wasn't that scary ,or out of place ,seeing as she had nothing better to do, but the fact that she was drooling and taking PHOTOS got me up and running for dear life.

The next morning, Naruto was yelling louder then usual. Okay, so I left in the middle of a fight, yes, I did abandon him with a mentally unstable teammate who might have caught the yaoi-fever like half of Konoha's female population, but still…that gives him no right to raise his voice-level above the usual deafening banshee cry.

_third person view_

"Teme!"

_Level of annoyance, 13 percent_

"Oi, you bastard, answer me!"

_Level of annoyance, 30 percent_

Naruto invading his personal space

_Level of annoyance, 56 percent_

Sakura drowning in a puddle of drool and mumbling about how the rest of the 'YGSNB' organization (short for '_Yaoi Good, SasuNaru Better'_ organization) was going to be so jealous that they didn't see this

_Level of annoyance, 99 percent_

"Teme!"

_Level of annoyance, '**CODE RED'**, hide the innocent_

Sakura's dreams came true when Sasuke, pushing all coherent thought inside a little black box in his mind, grabbed the yelling Naruto by the shirt and pressed his lips to his firmly. Not only did the number one loudest ninja in Konoha stop the death cries, but in his shock, opened his mouth.

Sasuke, being the thickheaded avenger he is, used the opportunity to its fullest.

Two days later, Sakura was still unconscious due to massive nosebleed, Ino was cursing her luck, Naruto was quiet, as in, wouldn't open his mouth even under the coax of free ramen from Iruka (said teacher shot Sasuke more then just a few glares) and Sasuke, for the first time in months, came home without a headache and with a pleasant taste in his mouth. Maybe ramen doesn't taste that bad after all…

* * *

eNd

* * *

**A/N**: That ,people, was my crappy attempt to be somewhat funny XD 


	2. black for the blond

**02.**

**Title: **Black for the blond  
**Rating:** PG-13 (shonen-ai mentions)  
**Word Count: **728  
**Pairing/Character/s: **slight SasuNaru, Kakashi  
**Spoilers:** Well, spoilers up to chapter 139 I think  
**Summary:** Sasuke 's thoughts on a certain blond teammate while the third is laid to rest  
**A/N:** Stupid idea, I have no life

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** If I'd own Naruto and its characters, I'd most likely not be wasting my time writing about the pairings…I'd have already drawn them into the manga XD**

* * *

**

_first person view_

He's standing between Konohamaru and Shino. Konohamaru is sobbing, not that he can be blamed for it, while Iruka-sensei is trying to comfort him.

Naruto looks good in black, too bad it's on such an occasion I discover this interesting little fact…

His eyes look blurry…guess the dobe blames himself, though there really wasn't anything he could do to stop or change the coarse of events.

His fight with Gaara…he won…he showed he's stronger then me…and he was grinning like an idiot when a came after him…

Did he notice he was trembling when I was carrying him back to Konoha?

...guess not…

Something tells me he's going to scream twice as loud tomorrow and try ten times harder…training will definitely be more annoying then ever…

He really does look good in black. Much better then that horrible orange thing he calls 'clothing'. Maybe I could make a bet with him, which he'll loose, and I'll make him wear only black…yeah…, that would work…

The ceremony is over, I'm almost ashamed, keyword almost, I didn't pay any attention. Sakura's saying something about sushi, Kakashi-sensei seems to agree. The dobe will most likely complain and demand ramen, and because sensei and I are suckers (though I'll never admit that to anyone besides the voices in my head) for his puppy-dog eyes, we'll stop at Ichimaru's instead…

He's saying good bye to Iruka-sensei and Konohamaru. He's running towards us.

The evening was as expected. Naruto managed to manipulate us into going to Ichimaru's. I barely managed to eat anything, seeing as I was too busy staring at the blond idiot next to me, who was stuffing his mouth, albeit a little less like a pig then usual.

Black does suit him…

A few ramen bowls, and some complaints from sensei for having to pay the food, later, the dobe's left arm was swung around my shoulder and he was leaning most his bodyweight on my right side. Either he ate too much, either he was too tired, I have no idea, but here I am, walking him home while he drools on my shoulder and mutters something that sounds suspiciously like ramen.

How Kakashi-sensei found out I knew where Naruto lived, I'll never know.

I open the door with the key sensei magically found while helping a turkey cross the street and I almost stumble over a pair of shoes. Making my way through the apartment, I notice two things, one, the dobe really is obsessed over ramen, if the posters in his kitchen are any signs, and two, there's a pile of non-orange clothes next to a door that a presume leads to the bathroom.

He actually has normal colored clothes and doesn't wear them…

I enter his bedroom and find myself tucking him in a few minutes later, really, if I didn't know better, I'd think I was about to give him a good-night kiss!

I want to leave, my shirt really needs to get rid of that drool, but I stop in front of the pile of clothes, does he wear orange just to spite me…?

Why and how I'm doing what I'm doing is a mystery that eludes even myself…

_normal person view_

When Naruto woke up the other morning he was in for a surprise.

The pile of clothes he had meant to wash or get Iruka-sensei to, were not next to the bathroom door anymore. Instead he found a neat pile on the table and a note on top. The blond grinned thinking Iruka-sensei had come over while he was sleeping and did it for him.

He picked up the note and read

_'After I went through the trouble of doing your laundry dobe_

_Be considerate and wear the dark blue shirt today_

_Sasuke'_

Naruto read it again, and again, and again, until his brain and the annoying fox yelled that 'Yes', 'The teme had done his laundry'. Naruto twitched…

"SASUKE!", rang through Konoha and made one perverted silver-haired sensei crack an eye open and wonder how load today's training will be.

_somewhere in Sasuke's kitchen_

He had heard the yell and felt a tug at his lips. It was so fun to annoy the blond…

Naruto was blushing slightly when he got to the training grounds half an hour later then Kakashi-sensei. He was wearing the dark blue shirt.

* * *

eNd

* * *

**  
A/N:** This is while the ceremony for the Sandaime was taking place and afterwards XD 

I have nothing better to do… -.-


End file.
